Klayley Drabbles
by klayleyshipper101
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots about Klaus, Hayley, and Hope. If you have any requests please review and tell me. They will also have Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel. Main pairing is Klaus x Hayley.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Morning

I felt something jump on my bed and tried to ignore it due to the fact that I was was extremely tired.

"Wake up, mommy! Wake up!" I heard someone screaming in my face. I opened my eyes to see my five year old daughter, Hope on my lap with a huge smile on her face. I turned to look at the clock that was sitting on her bedside table. It read 6 A.M. in the morning.

'How could a child be so energetic at this time in the morning', I thought.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MOMMY, GET UP! GET UP!" Hope screamed enthusiastically. Well that sure woke me up.

'Oh right, it's Christmas', I thought.

"We have to go see if Santa came mom." She said practically jumping up and down.

Klaus kept saying all year that we should tell her that Santa is not real, but I just smacked the back of his head and told him to shut up. I sat up and noticed that Hope was still in her Christmas pajamas that she insisted I buy her along with her pink bunny slippers. She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of bed.

"Hurry up mom!" She said. I swear she had a pretty impressive set of lugs for her age. Soon everyone in the house would be awake if not already.

"Be patient honey, I have to get changed first." She put on a frown and gave me a pouty lip. Yep, she is definitely Klaus's daughter.

"Go lie down in my bed while I get dressed, I will only take a few minutes." I told the very hyper child in front of me. She ran and jumped on my bed, getting under the covers with her very large teddy bear. I used my vamp speed and got dressed as fast as possible knowing that if I didn't Hope would be screaming bloody murder at me. Once I was dressed I went over to Hope and she insisted I carry her, so I carried her on my hip.

"We have to go wake up daddy!" To be honest it was always amusing watching Hope try to wake up Klaus on Christmas morning. So I carried her into his room and she ran and jumped on his bed. She started jumping up and down on top of him.

"Daddy wake up immediately!" She repeated over and over again, although her pronunciation of the word 'immediately' was a little off. He didn't budge though. I could hear from his heart beat that he was awake and was just messing with Hope. It was very entertaining. Soon she got frustrated and growled at Klaus. When she started giving up he opened his eyes and reached out to grab her. He started tickling her and she was laughing uncontrollably. I just stood there watching with a huge grin plastered on my face. She dragged him out of bed and towards the door but he kept protesting saying he needed to change first.

"NO TIME FOR THAT DADDY!" She demanded impatiently. He looked at me helplessly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"There's no time for that daddy!" I said mockingly. He glared at me and I just laughed. I went and grabbed Hope so Klaus could get dressed. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom and took Hope out of my arms.

"It took you long enough." Hope stated exasperated. We laughed at her and walked downstairs. When we got downstairs we saw Elijah and Rebekah already sitting on the couch in front of the tree with all the presents under it, no doubt they were all for Hope. I was surprised to see that they were already up.

"Well it was kinda hard to sleep with this one yelling throughout the compound demanding that everyone wake up." Rebekah stated pointing at Hope. Hope gave a huge smile.

"I was just doing my job." She said happily. The door of of the study opened and Marcel walked in saying merry Christmas. Hope wriggled in Klaus's arms and he let her down. She ran to Marcel and jumped in his arms. He laughed at her excitement.

"Uncle Marcel, look at all my presents." She said pointing to the wrapped presents under the tree.

"I see someones been a good girl this year." He sat her down and pulled out a box from his pocket, and bent down to Hope's level.

"Would you mind another gift?" He asked her already knowing the answer. I guarantee that the amount of toys she has is enough to fill a toy store. She grabbed the box and started shaking it trying to figure out what it was.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I open my presents now?" She asked hopefully. Me and Klaus looked at each other and then we both nodded. She ran towards the tree and started unwrapping boxes left and right like her life depended it. Once she opened all her presents she looked around her like she didn't know what to do with her life.

"Is that it?" She said looking like someone just cut off the head of her teddy bear . Normally parents would be annoyed that their kid said that considering that she got over fifty presents. But when Hope said it, it was so cute and adorable we all just burst out laughing. Lucky for her she still had one present left. Me and Klaus walked out of the living room and went into one of the spare rooms.

"Do you think she will like her?" I asked Klaus as he grabbed the little tiny baby puppy that was sitting on the bed waiting to be delivered to her new owner. She had a little red ribbon on the top of her fluffy head.

"Of course she will, Hope has been asking for a dog all year." We smiled at each other and he handed me the puppy. I held her behind my back and we walked back into the study, where everyone was sitting and Hope was waiting for her last present. She had no clue we were getting her a dog and I knew she would definitely be surprised. I could tell by the look on everyone else's face that they could smell the tiny puppy and knew Hope would love it. Me and Klaus bent down to Hope's level.

"What is it, what is it?" She asked jumping down. I brought the puppy form behind my back and heard a loud scream. Hope was screaming from joy and we all had to cover our ears. She grabbed the puppy from my hands and set her in her lap.

"She's so cute." Hope hugged the new puppy and set her down coming to give me and Klaus a hug.

"I love you mom, love you dad." Then she ran back to her puppy and started playing with her.

"What are you going to name her?" Marcel asked.

"Princess!" Oh great, next we are going to be buying is a castle dog bed. Klaus put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Told you she would love her." He said with a cocky grin.

"Whatever." I stated laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to be making a series of drabbles and one-shots about Klaus-Hope-Hayley so if you have any requests please tell me. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm

Tonight there was a huge thunder and lightening storm in New Orleans. Three year old Hope was very scared of storms. She tossed and turned all night. She kept whimpering. Finally she got so scared that she put on her bunny slippers and grabbed her teddy bear and her favorite blanket and dragged them with her through the compound to her parents room. Once she reached her parents door, she reached up on her tippy toes and turned the door knob. She slowly walked into their room. Suddenly there was another bolt of lightening and thunder. She whimpered and a tear fell down her cheek.

She walked to her parents bed where they were sleeping and threw her blanket and bear on it. Then, she grabbed onto the comforter and tried to pull herself onto the bed, but it was extremely hard considering she was short and she couldn't reach.

Klaus felt something pulling the blanket off of him. He though it was just Hayley because she was cold, but then he heard a small innocent whimper. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up a little to see his daughter trying to get onto the bed and she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, love?" He asked her trying not to wake up Hayley who was lying down right next to him.

"I'm scared, daddy. The storm." She said trying to be quiet also. Klaus picked her up and set her down between him and Hayley.

"Mr. Fluffy!" Hope stated sounding worried. Klaus knew she was talking about her teddy bear that she never went anywhere without. He saw it at the end of the bed along with her small blanket. He grabbed the two items and handed them to Hope. He pulled the blankets over her small body and tucked them around her. Then, he laid her blanket over her and she held her bear in her arms. Another bolt of lightening shook the house and Hope shrieked in fear. It reminded Klaus of when he was little and Rebekah was scared of storms too. He hugged Hope and snuggled her in his arms.

"It's ok little one, it's just a storm, I won't let anything hurt you." Klaus said softly trying to comfort the toddler in his arms.

"I love you daddy." Klaus never imagined being a dad, but Hayley gave him Hope, and now these little moments make his heart swell more than he thought possible. These two ladies were his humanity.

"I love you too my littlest wolf." Hope held onto Klaus tightly and he held onto her. Hayley stirred and woke up hearing all the voices along with the storm. She turned and noticed that Hope was in bed with them. She smiled seeing Klaus and Hope having a moment. She got closer and hugged Hope too. Soon all three of them fell asleep, like a true family.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I have a list of a bunch of drabbles I want to do but I also would be grateful if you gave me some ideas so please tell me and I will be happy to write it. They don't have to be just Hope-Klaus-Hayley, if you want the others to be in it or if you want ones with only the other characters let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_After three years, they finally got back the French Quarter and made it safe for Hope to come back. After that, Klaus and Hayley decided it would be the right time to finally get together and let themselves admit their feelings for one another. Now it's one year later and Klaus wants to have a special dinner for Hayley to_ _celebrate their anniversary._

One Year Anniversary

That afternoon, Klaus got Rebekah and Elijah to help keep Hayley distracted so that she wouldn't ruin the surprise dinner that Klaus was making for her. He got his servants to make the food and set up the dining room so that it was perfect. Then, he got Rebekah to make sure that Hayley wears something nice for dinner tonight.

Once everything was ready, Klaus went upstairs and changed into his black and white suit. He came downstairs and it was now 7 o'clock which is when he told Hayley to be downstairs. He stood by the window looking out at the stars when he heard the door open and turned to see Hayley entering. She walked in wearing a black-lace peplum dress. The moment Klaus laid eyes on her, he was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"How do I look?" Hayley said twirling slowly. Klaus smiled a true genuine smile at how pretty she was.

"You look amazing, little wolf." He said amazed. Klaus walked over to Hayley and took her hand in his, leading her to her chair. He pulled it out for her like a true gentleman and then they both sat down.

"This is beautiful Klaus, I can't believe you did all this just for me." Hayley said with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Well I am a very charming man, if I do say so myself." Klaus said to Hayley. The servants brought in dinner and after they ate they just sat there and talked.

"I can't believe it. If someone told me four years ago that I would be sitting here, with a beautiful daughter upstairs and the original hybrid sitting in front of me, me being a hybrid in love with you... I would've thought they were crazy." Hayley said standing next to Klaus as they stared out the window of the compound.

"It took a while to get here little wolf, but we did it together." They smiled at each other. Klaus leaned in and put his hands on her waist. Hayley threw her arms around his neck and they leaned into each other to kiss. In the middle of their heated kiss they heard a very close heart beat. They opened their eyes and looked down right beside them to see little Hope standing there looking up at them while holding her pink blanket around her.

Klaus and Hayley tried not to laugh at how cute she looked standing there.

"What are you doing up baby girl?" Hayley asked softly bending down to her daughter.

"I wanted you two to tuck me in, mommy." Hope said sleepily. Hayley glanced up at Klaus and he bent down to swoop up Hope. Hope giggled and let out a joyous squeal. Then Hayley and Klaus carried Hope upstairs. Klaus laid her down in her big bed while tucking her blankets around her. They both gave her a kiss on her forehead, and right when they were walking out they heard her mumble the words-

"You two make a cute couple." Hayley and Klaus looked at each other and smiled, then when they shut her door Rebekah walked out of her room.

"She's right you know? You two are so cute!" Said the over joyed sister. They all laughed and then went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: This one is for 225starburst who requested this prompt. I hope you like it, I'm sorry it's not very long but I'm not good at dialogue that much. Please review and if anybody has any requests for a prompt please let me know. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Klaus and Hayley have already gotten Hope back after about 2 years. Rebekah is back at the compound. Klaus and Hayley have not confessed their feelings for each other yet._

Jealous Rage

Hayley's POV

I was sitting in Hope's nursery on the ground while I watched her play with her toy blocks when Rebekah came in and sat next to me.

"How is my favorite niece?" Rebekah asked while watching Hope engaging in her toys.

"You mean your only niece? And she is perfect." I stated as I was mesmerized by my daughter.

"Good. I just had breakfast with Klaus. He has been in a much better mood ever since you two got Hope back." Rebekah said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, and we are getting along much better, he doesn't go killing people left and right, and he isn't screwing any bitchy witches." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yes, I remember when you were pregnant how he was very busy with Genevieve, not to mention when he slept with Caroline when he went to visit Mystic Falls." Rebekah said joining in with the laughter. But after a few seconds she realized she was now the only one laughing. Right when she said that I went into complete shock. She turned to me and looked concerned and confused.

"Are you ok Hayley, what's wrong?" She said sounding confused. No I was not ok, I just found out that Klaus went and slept with Caroline when I was pregnant. I cannot believe him. Suddenly I felt a rise of anger inside of me.

"Hayley, tell me what's wrong!" She said desperately.

"He slept with Caroline while I was pregnant." Those were the only words I could get out at the moment. Rebekah's face went completely blank.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't know. Jeez I'm so stupid." I was actually glad Rebekah told me, because now I can go kick his ass.

"That son of a bitch." I hissed. I stood up and walked to the door... then I remembered Hope.

"Watch Hope, I'm going to go have a few words with your brother!" I said to Rebekah. As I stormed out of the room I could here Rebekah whisper to Hope.

"Your daddy is in some serious trouble Hope." Rebekah could not have been more right.

I walked to the study and kicked open the doors. Klaus was sitting on the couch while reading a book. When he heard me bust open the doors he immediately stood up. He looked a little scared... he should be.

"What is wrong this time, little wolf?" He said casually with a smirk on his face. God, I want to hit him so much.

"I was just having a conversation with your sister. She revealed a little information to me." I said trying to get calm.

"And what does that have to do with me, might I ask?" He asked.

"She told me that when I was pregnant and you went to Mystic Falls, you slept with Caroline Forbes." I said furiously. His smirk then grew bigger, what the hell is he smiling about? Can he not see that I am pissed?

"Oh, I see... you're jealous." He said proudly. What is wrong with him? I am so not jealous... ok maybe a little bit. But he didn't need to know that.

"I am not, under any circumstances jealous." I said as he walked closer to me.

"Oh really, then why are you upset, sweetheart?" He said as he still had a smirk on. I couldn't let him know so I just made something up.

"I'm upset because the whole time I was pregnant, you forbid me and Elijah to even talk to each other because I was carrying your baby. You were such a hypocrite, you were the one sleeping with everyone you could lay your hands on." I said furiously. It was true what I said, but it wasn't why I was angry.

"That is completely different. What you and Elijah were doing was borderline incest, and if it wasn't, then it was pretty damn close." He said laughing. How could he laugh at a time like this?

"Yeah w-well... I um." I tried to come up with an excuse but my mind went blank.

"Just admit it, love. It's ok to have feelings for me, I happen to be quite charming." He said caressing my cheek while he had a cocky grin plastered on his face. Yes, I did have feelings for him but I didn't know if I wanted him to know that. Although at the moment it was very tempting to spill my desire for him.

"Fine, yes Klaus. I have feelings for you. There are you happy?" I said exasperated.

"Very." Was all he said as he came up to me and held me by my waist while kissing me. I was in complete shock but I was also very happy.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the ****wonderful reviews I have received. I would also like to thank 225starburst for giving me the idea for this prompt. If anyone has any requests please let me know. Thank you everybody and PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope has a boyfriend named Chris and he is human. Hope is a hybrid/witch but is also part human so she can get pregnant. She is 16 years old._

False Alarm

Hope stared down at the little stick with a positive sign on it that determined her future. She had been late on her period and feared that she was pregnant so she took a test and it read positive. She burst into tears. Her and Chris had been so careful and now this happened. She was only sixteen. Hope knew that if her parents found out that they would be furious, but she had to tell them.

Hope thought about it for a few minutes and thought that if she told her aunt first that maybe she could soften the blow. She walked to her Aunt Rebekah's room and knocked on the door, waiting with the pregnancy text in her hand, she hid it behind her back so her aunt wouldn't freak right away.

"Come in." She heard Rebekah call. Hope walked in and sat on her aunt's bed with her head hung low in shame. Rebekah walked in front of her curiously.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rebekah asked her sounding concerned. Hope couldn't say the words so she just handed her aunt the test. Rebekah grabbed it from her and looked down at the results. Rebekah froze in shock. Hope kept her head down afraid to look at Rebekah's reaction.

"No, Hope you didn't!" Rebekah said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, we were so careful. Please don't be mad at me." Rebekah sat on the bed next to her niece and gave her a hug.

"I could never stay mad at you. Have you told your parents yet?" Rebekah asked sadly.

"If I told them do you really think I would be sitting here right now... I would either be locked in my room or getting a never ending lecture screamed at me... probably both. I thought if I came to you first then you could soften the blow." Hope said sounding a little scared.

"Well your parents will definitely need a drink after your little reveal happens. Don't worry, I will try to help you out but you need to tell them right away Hope." Rebekah said worried about what Klaus and Hayley will say. Rebekah knew that Hope had a boyfriend, Chris and she assumed he was the father.

"So I assume Chris is the father?" Hope suddenly had her eyes wide open.

"Oh crap, dad doesn't even know I have a boyfriend. I made you and mom promise not to tell." Hope said as she started pacing.

"Calm down Hope. Everything will be fine. But right now we need to go tell your parents." Rebekah stated as she walked to the door. Hope knew she would have to do it at some point so she followed her aunt. On the way to the study which is where Klaus and Hayley were, Rebekah grabbed a bottle of Bourbon that she saw.

"What's that for?" Hope asked when she saw her aunt grab the bottle.

"Your dad... he's gonna need it." Rebekah said. When they got to the study Hope walked in slowly with her head down kinda like she did when she told Rebekah. Her aunt walked over to Klaus and handed him the bottle. He looked up at her clearly confused.

"Let's just say, you're gonna need it." Klaus and Hayley looked at each other and then at Hope. She was sitting on the couch trying to avoid their gaze.

"Spit it out, honey." Said Hayley trying to sound comforting.

"I'm pregnant." Hope said in a very small whisper. If they weren't vampires they would not have heard her. Klaus stood up and walked towards Hope already very angry.

"Excuse me, how can you be pregnant... Don't answer that. You don't even have a boyfriend." Klaus said trying to stay calm but it was a failed attempt. Hope, Hayley, and Rebekah all looked down ashamed that he was the only one in the room who didn't know Hope had a boyfriend.

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?!" Klaus practically yelled now knowing that he was the only one who didn't know. Hayley would have said something about her being pregnant but Klaus was angry enough for the both of them.

Klaus was so mad that he could not even deal with this right now.

"Go to your room." He told Hope and a voice so calm it was scary. She immediately went to her room, knowing that it would be a lot better in there, than in this tension filled room. Once she got upstairs she realized that she must have been so focused on her news that she didn't realize she had to pee really bad. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her underwear to see it had blood on it. Her heart suddenly filled with joy. She wasn't pregnant, it must have been a bad test. Shouldn't help but scream with joy.

"YES!" She screamed louder than needed. She heard her bedroom door open and there were her parents and her aunt looking at her confused and still a little pissed off, except for Klaus... He was totally pissed off.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked confused. Hope started twirling around and jumping up and down.

"I got my period!" She squealed over and over again. All three of them looked confused clearly not catching on.

"Most girls hate getting their period, so why are you jumping with joy." Rebekah asked impatiently.

"Have you really been dead that long, I got my period so that means I'm not pregnant!" She stated in a 'duh' tone. They all sighed in relief and hugged her happy that she was not gonna be a teen mom. Right as they got to the door to leave Klaus turned around and looked at his daughter suspiciously.

"Hold on a minute... I almost forgot... You have a boyfriend and nobody here told me. Not to mention that you HAD SEX." He kinda screamed the last part. Hope was about to come up with an explanation but her mom stopped her and said something.

"Klaus, give it a rest. I can only listen to your yelling for so long. We can talk about this tomorrow. Now leave the poor girl alone. Hayley and Rebekah practically dragged him out of the room. Hope went to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. This prompt was requested by cherry2. They did not have an account and just put that as their name. Please review and leave suggestions if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope is 13 years old, and it is April Fools Day. She plays a very mean trick on Klaus, everyone thinks it is funny but him._

April Fools

Klaus's POV

I walked into the study after having a conversation with Marcel about some vampires who had just been turned. I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book so I could do some peaceful reading. When I sat down on the couch I grabbed the remote that controls the stereo and turned it on so that I could listen to some calm and peaceful classical music.

But, when I turned it on instead of hearing violins I heard lyrics coming from the stereo on a very high volume.

_"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist..."_

It was so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole bloody French Quarter could hear the music. I ran over to the stereo and pressed the skip button hoping to hear my usual music but my hopes died when I heard a different song that was definitely no better than the last.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, a__nd they're like, i__t's better than yours, d__amn right it's better than yours, __I can teach you, b__ut I have to charge..."_

I had no idea why these songs were playing, I remembered putting my classical CD in and I know that I had not taken it out. I heard foot steps and turned around to see Hope looking at me mouthing the words to the song and then she bent over in laughter. I shot her a angry glare and when she saw it she immediately stopped laughing.

"April Fools!" She yelled letting out a nervous laugh soon after. Oh... right I can't believe I forgot it was April Fools. I should have remembered. Last year, Hope compelled all the vampires to do the exact opposite of what I say all day. It was very frustrating. Each year I don't know how she comes up with these pranks... oh wait, yes I do... Kol! Ever since we got Hope back when she was a baby, Kol had taught her a bunch of evil pranks and now he has rubbed off on her enough so that she comes up with her own pranks.

I turned around to take the CD out of the compartment but it wouldn't open. I tuned to look at Hope for an explanation and she had an evil grin on her face.

"I super glued it shut. But you can always use your phone to play the music." She said matter-of-factly. I guess she was right... but it seemed to easy. I walked over to my phone and went to music. My anger grew as I found all my classical music had been deleted and replaced with songs like _What Does The Fox Say, _and _Wannabe _by the Spice girls. I heard her giggling in the background and turned around to see all of my siblings and Hayley laughing along with her.

I growled and stomped my feet as I marched upstairs to my room. A part of me was proud of her though. Never mess with a Mikealson.

* * *

**A/N: I ****apologize that I haven't updated but I have had very little inspiration lately. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Homecoming

Hope's POV

Me and my Auntie Bex were driving to New Orleans so I could finally meet my parents. My aunt would always tell me stories about how they had to send me away to protect me. Now after 13 years the city is finally safe for me to come back too. My aunt also already told me about vampires, werewolves, witches, and the other supernatural beings that roam around the earth. I haven't triggered anything yet which I guess is a good thing.

We have been driving for about 5 hours and I am exhausted. I decided to close my eyes and rest for a little bit.

Hayley's POV

Rebekah had just called and told us that she and Hope were just getting to New Orleans so they would arrive at the compound in about 20 minutes. Me, Klaus and Elijah all walked to the front of the compound waiting nervously for them to arrive. Klaus was standing next to me so I held his hand in mine. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"It will be fine Hayley." He said trying to reassure me.

"I just feel bad that you're getting her right as she became a teenager. All those hormones... Yikes!" We all looked to see Marcel walking in to wait with us. We all laughed at his comment, but I think we are all glad we can just have her back.

After waiting for a while we finally saw a red convertible pull up. I could see Rebekah in the drivers seat and in the one next to her, I saw young girl with long brown hair sleeping peacefully... my Hope. Me and Klaus looked at each other more nervous that ever. We were brought out of our moment when we heard a car door shut closed. We looked to see Rebekah walking towards us and she pulled me and Klaus into a tight hug. Then she hugged Marcel and Elijah.

"Hope is sleeping in the car, it was a long drive. I know you all want to talk to her but I think it's best if you let her sleep. She can be very grouchy when she is woken up." She said mainly directing her statement towards me and Klaus. We nodded knowing it was best if she slept.

"I will carry her to her room so she can sleep more comfortably." Klaus said walking to the car. I knew he just wanted to see her face so I let him. I followed behind him and he opened the door slowly. Klaus bent down and put his arm under her legs and another under her back and picked her up bridal style lifting her out of the car. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. The others waited downstairs as me and Klaus took her to the room we had made for her thanks to Rebekah's text telling us what she likes.

I opened the door for Klaus and he carried her over to her bed. I pulled back the covers and he gently laid her down so he didn't wake her up. I walked to the end of the bed and slowly pulled her shoes off. Then we pulled the covers back over her and kissed her forehead. She still had the innocence and purity in her face that was there the day she was born. We then walked out making sure to close the door behind us.

Hope's POV

When I woke up I realized that I was no longer in the car. I didn't have my eyes open yet and I could feel the soft sheets beneath me and the thick, soft blanket keeping me warm. I opened my eyes and looked around not knowing where I was. It looked like a bedroom. The last thing I remembered was being in the car with Auntie Bex and falling asleep.

I was still taking in my surroundings when I saw some wall-art on the wall that said Hope in big block letters that were decorated in flowers... this must be my bedroom. I looked out the window and it looked like it was about six in the morning. I also noticed my bag on the bedside table next to me. Now that I think about it, this room is actually really pretty.

The walls were painted a light turquoise color, which happens to be my favorite color. The bed I was lying on had a comforter with flowers covering it. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and there was a TV on the wall across from me. There was a sitting area in one of the corners and a couple bookshelves with books and little nicknacks. It was my dream room. There were three doors that caught my eye, one of them I guessed led into the hallway. I opened another one and inside was a huge bathroom with all the essentials. I opened the last door and it was a giant walk in closet filled with shoes and clothes, along with jewelry. I was totally amazed.

My exploring of my new room was cut short by my stomach growling. 'I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon so I should probably eat', I thought. I walked out of my bedroom door and into the hallway, realizing that I didn't know where the kitchen was. After a few minutes of quietly walking around trying not to wake anyone, I finally found the kitchen, but there were already two people in it... making out... a lot.

I started backing out slowly so that they didn't hear or see me, but I accidentally backed into a wall and banged my head causing me to let out a squeal of pain and shock. Instantly I covered my mouth but it was to late. I looked up and the two people were staring at me with blank expressions and wide eyes. The girl had brown hair like mine and hazel eyes. The guy had blonde hair and really blue eyes.

"I'm sorry- I... I didn't mean to interrupt. I ju- I just was looking for the kitchen." I started stuttering getting more and more nervous as the moment got more and more awkward.

"It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." The girl said. As she was talking and looking at me her eyes started watering along with the man who she was making out with a couple of minutes ago. Then, unexpectedly she ran up to me and embraced me into a hug. After a few seconds I started to put together the pieces. The way they resembled me, the way they started getting teary eyed meeting me... these were my parents.

"Mom?" I asked as she was still hugging me. I looked towards the man and he nodded his head giving me confirmation. I felt the tears start welling up in my eyes as I hugged her back. When she let go of me I looked back at the man guessing he must be my dad.

"I take it you're my dad." I said as more of a question. He nodded his head and I ran up to him throwing my arms around his neck in a big hug. Once we were finished hugging I stepped back.

"Well that was a weird way of meeting my parents." I said letting out a light chuckle. Before they could reply my aunt and two other guys that I haven't met before walked in. One of them came up and gave me a hug and then looked at me.

"I'm your uncle Elijah." He said with a smile that I returned. Then the other man came and hugged me also.

"I am Marcel, your... well I don't really know." He said letting out a laugh.

"Think of me as your coolest uncle." He said afterwards. We all looked around and then Rebekah broke the silence.

"Are you hungry, Hope? I can make you some breakfast." She asked. But remembering what I witnessed walking in kinda made me loose any interest in food at the moment.

"I pretty much lost my appetite when I walked in here." I said leaving out the gory details. Everyone looked at me with confused eyes except for Klaus and Hayley who just looked ashamed. When everyone else noticed my parents facial expressions Marcel spoke up.

"Really you two, in the kitchen... again?" He said accusingly. Klaus and Hayley looked at the floor embarrassed by their actions. We all laughed.

I like my family all ready.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and all the reviews. Please review and tell me what you think. It inspires me to write more. Thank you! :)**


End file.
